You found me
by percabeth-rules1110
Summary: I don't own. "Are you the friends of Abigail Maitland?" He asked. "Yes." Connor answered before the rest of them had a chance to. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Connor's footsteps sounded throughout the large warehouse. His heart pounded so hard he could hear it. He stopped in the middle of the huge main room.

"ABBY!" He yelled, spinning around in an attempt to find her.

"Her black box is 6 meters forward and 2 meters right." Jess told him through his earpiece. They had lost contact with her two minutes ago when she went off on her own to find the anomaly, much to Connor's annoyance. Seconds before they lost contact they heard a bloodcurdling scream, then static.

Connor rushed forward and turned right. He gasped at the sight he saw a short distance ahead of him.

Abby rested on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Several deep scratches marred her torso and face. One of her arms stuck up in an odd angle and her white blond hair was dyed red from the crimson liquid surrounding her.

"ABBY!" Connor shouted again, surging toward her and kneeling at her side. He put one hand under her head and the other in the middle of her back and her lifted her off the ground, cradling her to his chest. He started sobbing.

"Conn," Abby started in a weak voice. Connor shook his head. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Shhh, you need your strength." He whispered into her hair.

"Connor, where are you?" Matt's Irish accent came through his earpiece.

"Go left 20 meters and then forward 11, Matt." Jess replied. Matt came around a corner a few moments later and Connor had started rocking back and forth, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Becker came from the way Connor did, EMD raised.

"Is Abby.." Becker started, looking down at his friends on the ground.

"No." Connor answered. "She's still alive."

"Jess, call an ambulance. Now!" Matt instructed." Emily, where are you?"

"I'll be right there." Emily announced. Becker kneled at Connor's side and patted his back.

"Abby'll be alright. She's strong." The captain said, more to himself than anyone else.

"The ambulance is five minutes out." Jess said loudly.

Emily then backed into the small space the rest of them occupied , her EMD raised.

"Conn.." Abby tried to speak again.

"In a minute, Abby." Becker told her for Connor, the latter being unable to speak because a flood of tears and sobs prevented him to.

A siren made all of them except Connor look up.

"Emily, go get the paramedics. Becker, stay here and guard them with your life. Also, tell your soldiers to find the creature and take care of it. I'll go find the anomaly and close it." Matt instructed. All of them did as they were told quickly.

"Finley, Watson, Williams, and Tyler. Go find the creature, kill it." Becker commanded over his earpiece. He stood and raised his weapon.

Connor's sobs filled the air, so masked by the sound of three people running. Two men and Emily rounded a corner and the men immediately went to Abby. Connor willingly let her go, knowing this may very well be the only chance of her survival.

"No pulse." One of the men commented in a very thick Irish accent. The other one nodded and Connor let out a sound halfway between a scream of agony and a huge sob. Emily walked over to him and drew the crying man into a tight hug.

"CPR." The other man said in an American accent.

They began reviving Abby as sudden EMD noises sounded through the warehouse. A heavy crash showed that either the creature had been taken out, or it had pushed one of Becker's men through the floor.

"Okay, anomaly closed. Is the creature down?" Matt asked.

"Yessir." A man with a very deep voice replied.

"Thanks. Connor, hows Abby?"

"They're reviving her." Emily answered, pulling away from the hug.

"Connor!" Abby jolted awake and back to sleep again.

"Okay, she has a pulse. We need to get her to surgery, now. Her brain may be bleeding." The American said and the Irish paramedic rushed out and was back very quickly with a stretcher.

"One of you may ride to the hospital with her. Decide on the way out." The Irishman told them all quickly before they began rolling Abby out. Connor immediately followed them and the rest stayed back.

The ride to the hospital was very uneventful and very, very short. It consisted of Connor holding Abby's hand and telling her he loved her over and over. Before he knew it, Connor was told he could not go through a certain set of doors.

"But she's my fiancee!" He argued, tears no longer streaming down his face.

"Sir, please, just wait in the family room." The busty nurse told him. A new flood of tears sprung to his eyes. The family room was most commonly used to tell someone that their loved one died. Matt, Becker, and Emily met him there almost three hours later.

Connor was just staring out into space, like he had when Cutter had fired him. He was unresponsive to everything until a doctor in a white coat came in.

"Hi, are you the friends of Abigail Maitland?" He asked.

"Yes." Connor answered before anyone else could.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hi, are you the friends of Abigail Maitland?" He asked._

_"Yes." Connor answered before anyone else could._

_"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"_

"The good." Connor's voice cracked.

"Abigail..." The doctor started.

"Abby." Becker told him and the doctor nodded.

"Abby is stable. She has a good heartbeat and her blood pressure is regular."

"But..." Matt prompted the man.

"But, there is a very strong possibility that in the next 48 hours will become brain dead. We will monitor her closely, but you might want to make your decision now."

"What decision?" Emily questioned.

"If you're going to take her off of life support or not, if she does become brain dead."

"Can I see her?" Connor asked. The doctor nodded.

"Go to the end of this hall, her room is the last one on the right." Connor jumped up and quickly made his way to Abby's room. He slowly opened the door and saw his fiancee, wrapped in gauze and with a cast around one arm. She had tubes and wires coming from her arms, face, and chest. One tube was pumping air into her lungs and a steady beeping noise told Connor that her heart was beeping. Another screen had what looked like squiggly line on it, a brain activity monitor.

Connor took a seat in the over sized chair next to the bed. Becker, Emily, and Matt filed in soon after. The talked a bit, but left before sun down. Connor sat with tears in his eyes, looking at his beloved until he passed out around dawn. His dreams, or nightmares, consisted of Abby going brain dead and him having to kill her.

He jumped awake and looked at the clock and it read noon. Abby hadn't moved a millimeter.

Connor stood and stretched before sitting down again. That day Lester, Jess, Becker, Emily, Matt, and Jenny all payed a visit at separate times. Each one of them urged Connor to go home ,but he didn't move an inch. Soon he was alone again and he sat looking at Abby again. Three different nurses told him to go home for his health in mind, but he again stayed put.

When Connor fell asleep his nightmares consisted of the same as the night before. He jolted awake again as a busty nurse walked in and checked her vitals and looked at her brain monitor.

She caught sight of Connor and sighed.

"Mr. Temple, your fiancee her. Well, she..."

**Don't be mad! This was honestly intended to be a one-shot. But like four people told me to continue it on this, then about seven at my school who I read this to. I will tell you if Abby lives or dies, after six reviews. they can be by the same person. I honestly don't care. Really! I just like reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
>Losing her, the only one who's ever known<br>Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be- You found me by the Fray_

()()()()()()()()()

_She caught sight of Connor and sighed._

_"Mr. Temple, your fiancee her. Well, she..." _

"What? She's what?"

"Perfectly fine." The nurse chuckled slightly. "As soon as she wakes up she will be, anyway." Connor jumped up and hugged the nurse as tightly as physically possible.

"I'm gonna go stretch me legs. Be right back!" He said to no one in particular. Connor strode gaily from the room and winced as sunlight assaulted his eyes in the bright white halls. He trekked down two flights of stairs and talked to some nurse named Rory for a minute or two.

He went to the hospital cafe and bought a double deluxe cheese burger with a chocolate latte an sat next to a nice looking intern and he scarfed down the food as he hadn't eaten since before he arrived at the hospital.

The coffee burned his throat slightly as he gulped it down, eager to get back to Abby. A loud beeping noise caused Connor to turn his head to the intern next to him. His beeper seemed to have gone off. The man next to Connor looked at the pager and yelped.

"There's a code!" The young doctor-to-be yelled before running off. Connor rolled his eyes and threw away his trash. He then made his way back up two flights of stairs to Abby's room. When he entered her hall around 10 nurses and 15 doctors stood around a door. He passed it by before realizing that they were gathered around Abby's room.

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel.

"Where's the damn crash cart?" Someone yelled from inside the room with a huge amount of urgency in his voice.

"Coming," A nurse in the hall replied, pushing a cart with a defibrillator on it into the room.

" Um, whats going on?" Connor asked to the nearest person. The intern from the cafe turned around.

"Poor girl went into cardiac arrest just now. Saving her now, aren't we?" He replied in a very thick Scottish accent. Connor was to stunned to say anything more. He looked out into space and began to think.

Abby had miraculously survived an attack from a future predator, stayed alive during surgery, didn't even go brain dead after it all. Just Connor's luck that she'd die with him just outside.

Connor backed up to a wall and slid down it. He could hear the paddles making zapping sounds and the doctor's curses whenever it didn't work correctly.

He cradled his head in his hands and began to cry again. A random person sat beside him and patted his back.

"It's alright, we'll save her." A voice told him. Connor nodded and the person stood again, helping Connor up too. The person, found to be Rory the nurse, led him away from the noise to another room. Connor was to busy crying to notice where he was.

After about twenty minutes, when Connor had stopped crying long enough to see he was in the family room again, the doctor who told him Abby was almost fine two days ago came in.

"Mr. Temple," He started. Connor stood hastily.

"She's the only one who's ever really known _me._ She knows who I'm not and she knows who I want to be, please don't tell me I'm losing her."

**A/N sorry it is so short. I've decided to only write the max of three more chapters. **

** And SAndyLeePotts, I was listing to 'You found me' by The Fray and it gave me the inspiration for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"She's the only one who's ever really known me. She knows who I'm not and she knows who I want to be, please don't tell me I'm losing her."_

"Mr. Temple, I am so sorry. Your fiancee, Abby, was pronounced dead five minutes ago." Connor fell back into his seat with tears in his eyes and leaned forward to bury his face in his hands. "We really did everything we could," The doctor sat in the chair next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Can I please have a moment?" Connor choked out. He heard the doctor stand and walk off.

Connor sobbed into his hands for at least half an hour, after around ten minutes his tears dried up and all that was left was the body racking sobs. He finally brought himself to call everyone and tell them what had happened. His heart throbbed and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jess, Emily, and Jenny were there in record time and the three women sat by him with tears of their own and said words of comfort. Lester strolled in next and generously gave Connor two months off for a grieving period. Matt and Becker came in next, they said nothing but sat by him, on either side of the women, and stared off into space. Jack arrived almost three hours after Connor's call and he instantly blamed Connor and was escorted away by Becker and Matt.

Jess then helped Connor up and led him out to her car. She drove him home to her flat. When they arrived ,Connor immediately went to bed. He closed his bedroom door behind him and rested his back on it.

Abby's things were scattered around the room. A pair of socks on the floor, her perfume on the dresser, a picture of the two of them from just after they got back, work papers on the bedside table, and the bed was still unmade from a few days ago. He choked on even more tears and fell to the ground, resting on the door, sobbing harder still.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jack came to the funeral before being led away by Becker again for yelling at Connor about how he should have saved her. The funeral was small, just the ARC team, Jenny, Jenny's husband, and Jack for about five minutes. Connor was off in his own world for all of it. He merely nodded when they asked if he wanted someone else to read the eulogy. Jess did it for him and Connor didn't hear a word of it.

When the funeral ended, and everyone departed, Connor sat by her tombstone.

"I love you Abby," He whispered into the sunny noon.

After two months, Connor went back to work. He worked until 11 o'clock every night and always started working at 5 am every morning. At home he was able to sleep for around five hours before he awoke, screaming for Abby. At noon everyday ,he scarfed down a lunch and went to the cemetery for for an hour. There he would talk to Abby about what happened that day so far. Then he would go back to work and try to forget that Abby had died, pretending that she would be there when he got home, but she never was.


End file.
